


The Mythos of Romance

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does someone even write a summary? Either way, this was intended to be written for something else, but then I decided to not do that because it was my decision. In this story, these two have romantic drama. Of what kind? That you will have to see for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mythos of Romance

 

 

** The Mythos of Romance **

 

 

There was the sound of something buzzing in the two's heads, but very different thoughts on their minds. One of them happened to be smoking and in her long fingers cards--a Queen of Hearts and a King of Diamonds among the four clutched lazily within her grasp. On the right side of that girl was a pack of cigarettes and to her very far left was her roomate, whose nose was wrinkled in obvious disgust. The latter of which says, “Smoking is bad for you! Also, it's against the rules here, so unless you want me reporting your ass to the RA, you should get your act together, and put it out, spidertroll!”

 

The girl with sharp horns in odd shapes, with even sharper teeth, groans, rolling her eyes. “Come on Pyrope, could you for once not act like you have a stick far up your ass?”

 

But Vriska put it out, before she glanced at her roommate, who was practically mired in a river of books, and this made her want to just stretch out on her own bed and read some particulary great adventures about _pirates_ or some dark mage in a fantasy setting.

 

The window was now open to some noisy crap outside, and that was when Vriska got an idea. “Hey, wanna come hang out with me tonight? I'm going over to the usual place.”

 

Terezi paused and then resumed her attention on the books in front of her. “Last time I hung out with you and your group, it was a disaster. Plus, exams are coming up. You should be studying!”

 

During that, Vriska snuck over to the blind girl and tried to attack her from right under the armpits but only succeeded in being hit in the head with a book. Terezi says with an amused smile,“Nice try Serket, but I saw it coming a mile away.”

 

Terezi's bed shook as the other troll plopped herself down on it and she frowned just a little, staring at the ceiling. “Aren't you blind as a bat?”

 

That's when Vriska hears Terezi's infamous cackle. “You know the answer to that!”

 

There's some more awkward silence and that's when Vriska sighs, because that's how it's been for a while now (or maybe she's just imagining it). Ever since she kind of had  _that_ accident with Tavros and stairs, well it wasn't so much as an accident, but at the same time it was. After all, she'd push him, but she didn't notice that there were stairs nearby, so it really wasn't her fault!

 

So, why is she thinking about this?

 

She hears Terezi sigh, and say, “Those people you're gambling with are a waste of your time, Serket. I really don't like them. You don't...really belong there.”

 

Vriska raises an eyebrow, looking over at the girl's back. “Oh really? What are you now, my lusus or something?”

 

The teal blood replied, “I'm just saying! They are  _really_ bad news and maybe you should stay away from them for a week or two.”

 

Vriska asks, annoyance clear in her tone, “So why have you really been studying your ass off? It's been for  _weeks_ now, exams or not.”

 

Terezi directs her gaze to a poster of  _Legislacerator Redglare_ and she mutters, “I met her yesterday after the mock trial and--”

 

The girl beside her sits up and practically explodes, “WHAT?!”

 

The blind troll ends up finishing with, “--yeah. She said I had potential and that she wanted to take me under her wing. My own ancestor...”

 

Vriska frowned, turning around in the bed, crossing her arms as she was filled to the brim with jealousy, and if asked, she wouldn't be ashamed to admit it! She doesn't think she'll be meeting her ancestor any time soon, especially out of the blue like that. “Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow or something.”

 

Terezi asks, “You're still going? What if I told you that those people were in trouble of being routed out by legislacerators  _tonight_ ? Gambling in plain sight is  _illegal_ .”

 

The girl flipped her hair and said, “I'd tell you it's bullshit.”

 

Then the blind girl stood up, walking over to her desk, where her cane was lying there in plain sight. She took a gander over at Vriska, before heading over to her and handing her a piece of paper, looking a bit nervous. “What if I had an alternative?”

 

She looked at it and it as an invitation to some high-end ball, and stared at Terezi like she had grown two heads. “Man, what the hell is this? It isn't even today! What would even be the point?”

 

Terezi states plainly, “It's tomorrow. We can prepare for it today and get the necessary outfits or something! There's going to be a lot of important--”

 

Vriska cuts her off with, “--legislacerators and politicians right? A lot of boring people! Look, I'll hang out with the guys for a while and then maaaaaaaaybe think about leaving early so we could, I guess, go looking for something to wear.”

 

As soon as Vriska's fingers touched the doorknob, the blind girl shouts, “NO!”

 

When Vriska opens her eyes, her head is throbbing and she's lying on a much nicer bed, but she couldn't care less. She was pretty sure  _Terezi_ had been the one to knock her out and would be having a few words with her soon. Right as she thought that, the door in the room was opened and from there came the girl she was thinking about. She slid out of the bed, stalking towards her, anger in every footstep--except Terezi's words caught her off guard. “All of those people you were playing with were incarcerated. Including the humans and seadwellers. Redglare took care of the investigation.”

 

Vriska blinked and then asked, “Wait, wouldn't one of them blab about me being there?”

 

Terezi looked down on her feet and that's when she noticed her hands were behind her back. She replies, beginning slowly,“Maybe. But it wouldn't have done anything since you weren't there. They didn't even have evidence that you were invovled, so it wouldn't have done anything. Even if they did, it could have been planted evidence...either way you weren't there so you couldn't have known what they were up to.

 

In fact, you werw with me each and every night, studying, so there's no way you could have been participating actively, even from the beginning in that illegal activity.”

 

Vriska gives a heavy sigh, and she doesn't know why but the fact that Terezi did all of this makes her anger dissipate into thin air. Instead there's a strange twinge in her stomach or something, and everything starts to feel weird. She throws her hands up, closing her eyes for a bit as she says, “Fine, I give up. You win. I guess you were right! I was wrong! What the fuck ever.”

 

Then the blind troll says, “I would like for you to stay with me here. Since I'm no longer going to be in that cramped dorm, I figure you might as well come too.”

 

The other troll attempts to think of a reason as to why it wouldn't be a good idea, but she could already tell that she was in quite a fancy residential hive (like one of those summer bought ones). She just feels like being contrary and is still a little bit irritible at her, but this just sounds like too much of a plus for her to pass up. “Alright, fine.”

 

Then Terezi steps a bit closer and announces her love confession in a whisper.

 

Vriska takes a look at her as if she's trying to hear her right, and Terezi quickly shakes her head. “Ignore that, I was just, joking--”

 

She takes a step closer towards Terezi, starting to wonder when exactly did she become so cute? 

 

Vriska says with a grin, “No, you weren't.”

 

Terezi hesitantly brings forth a bouqet of a various collection of blue flowers, and Vriska takes them within her hands, taking in a deep breath. When she exhales, it's almost like a sigh too, and this is the first time Vriska wonders what exactly she actually plans to do for her future other than just “get lucky”. She realizes that Terezi has been thinking that the whole time and so hopefully with her in the picture. That she has put up with her for that reason (while everyone else just got tired of her shit).

 

Terezi had started courting her ever since she handed her that invitation, which Vriska had curled up in her back pocket. It makes her feel strangely warm, not that she would admit that ever, and she suddenly feels like leaning a bit more closer. All the while, Vriska's thoughts start to angle towards the phrase “get lucky” again, and she wonders if that's what exactly is happening here.

 

Only to hear the door slam open.

 

Quickly, Vriska backpedals and so does Terezi--thereupon their glancings in that direction stands Redglare with her arms crossed. “So I see this is what you argued nonstop for this spitting image of a criminal to stay here.”

 

She glances in Vriska's direction. “I'm going to need to have a word with you. Pyrope, stay here.”

 

Terezi gave an anxious look and said, “But she's nothing like Mindfang!”

 

Vriska takes a moment to wonder if she should feel insulted or not.

 

Redglare simply said, “There's a human saying for this. Walk like a duck, talk like a duck, it must be a duck, correct?”

 

...

 

Vriska's surprised when she's led out to a garden in the back of the large house (or hive) and to a certain spot where there were an assortment of specifically red roses and violets. She sees a card in the middle of them.

 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'd quit my gambling crew,

Just for you.

 

She hears Redglare say softly, “Sometimes at the moment, that kind of partnership seems just right. But then your eyes fall upon another and you leave that someone in barely just a night, for someone else.”

 

Vriska can't help but give a sigh, and thinking a cross between  _What does she know?_ and to be honest, even a tiny  _What if she's right?_ but outwardly crosses her arms, as she believes this to be a weird trick somehow. Seriously, when she's walking around her like she's in a detainment room or something it just manages to put her on edge.

 

There's a finger being pushed against the middle of her forehead hard enough that it's a jab, and Vriska, annoyed, rubs her forehead. “I want you to listen closely and listen  _well_ , Mindfang's spawn. If you make the wrong choice and break little Miss Pyrope's heart, you will be forsaking all that she's done for you. Out of friendship and love.

 

Ours is a mostly peaceful society, co-existing with humans, but we still tend to be a little bit more violent and treacherous than they are at times.

 

She might not have the heart to lash out against you, but if it's betrayal and deception, I will do it in her place. Understand?”

 

Vriska sighed. “Yes, Terezi's lusus, I understand--ow!”

 

She's rubbing her shin now from where Redglare struck it and giving her a look that would imply the woman to be insane. When she's told she's free to go, Vriska practically limps back inside of the mansion and is almost surprised when Terezi comes up by her side, the blind girl's hand goes for Vriska's, asking if she was alright. That's when Vriska wrenches her hand away, frowning, and stepping away. “Look, I'm not so sure yet, and I'm probably leaning towards a no now.”

 

Terezi stares at Vriska, and tries to keep herself together when she tells her this. Surprisingly, it works, and she asks, “What about the ball? We could still go as friends, right?”

 

Vriska honestly thinks about it, but she really doesn't see the point if there's nothing really great to do there at all. “You're all excited about it for some dumb reason, but I'm not really interested--”

 

Terezi interrupts, face flushing with something but it's not good, “--are you ever interested in hanging out with me some place I actually like? It's always somewhere you want to go! Or your dumb shady activities with a bunch of doofuses who won't actually matter! I get it, I'm too boring or not good enough for you. Do whatever you want!”

 

Vriska starts, “Hey!”

 

She only sees she's staring at thin air, however, and wondered how exactly did she manage to fuck that up. She mutters a, “Great.” underneath her breath and thinks of some way she could start fixing this. Only to see that someone's left a blue dress over on the couch, 

 

...

 

Vriska busts right in and slams a ticket into one of “those” people's face before she dashes right in, pushing past everyone who manages to get in the way. She spots Terezi standing there in a black long dress coat with a red tie and a teal sign embrazzoned on the front of it. Her pants are black, but her shoes are unsurprisingly red, along with her gloves apparently.

 

She's talking to someone when she steps back and they suddenly grab her arm. Vriska's eyes narrow and she steps forward, only to nearly walk into a certain seadweller who says, “Ah, good to see you'vve made it, Vvris, and a little surprising. Remember the gam--”

 

The next thing he knows his face is in the table nearby and Vriska reaches out, slapping this other woman's hand away from Terezi, and says, “Alright, show's over dumbass! Can't you see she's not interested? I said get the fuck out!”

The purple blood scuttles off, not even able to get a word in but sends a glare at the two. Terezi frowns and says, “It's not like I couldn't have handled it myself. I was just about to bust her kneecaps!”

 

Vriska rolled her eyes. “I like my way eight times better. Come on.”

 

Terezi tries to say  _no_ but the sound doesn't exactly manage to make its way from her lips because she doesn't want it to. Before she knows it, Vriska is attempting to lead her into a dance, and she's still kind of mad at her but she's happy she's here.

 

Vriska clears her throat and says, “You don't look half bad.”

 

Terezi grins and cackles. “You don't look like a rat's ass.”

 

Both of them pause, and that's when Vriska leans in to kiss her right on the forehead, enjoying the embarrassed look the blind troll gives her. Vriska mutters, “You're blind, you wouldn't know that.”

 

Terezi stands on the tips of her toes, her lips just a bit away from Vriska's. “But I know so many other things.”


End file.
